digivolutionfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crests
The Crests (紋章, Monshou) refer to two things, the symbols of traits belonging to particularly from which they can draw power from and their physical in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into Tags to wear around the neck. When such an individual exhibits the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", and its power is released to allow from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, it has been proven that the physical Crests are mere focus points. As such, their power lies within the tamers themselves. Additionally, the physical Crests also exhibit unique secondary effects as well. While not fully understood these effects List of Crests The following lists Crests unique to the Fanon. Information regarding the canon Crests can be found on the . Crest of Darkness The '''Crest of Darkness' (闇の紋章, Yami no Monshō) is possessed by Kaname Soga. Acquired during his travels though the , after being thrown into it and is one of the reasons he gain the spirit of Megidramon. Unlike several other crest, it possess two unique secondary abilities instead of one. The first allowing him to travel into and exit the Dark Area at will. The second being the ability to force a digimon to dark digivolve or assume the dark version of itself. Sometime after the final confrontation with 「　」, it was shown to be able to remove the corruption from a digimon or area. Crest of Honor The Crest of Honor (名誉の紋章, Meiyo no Monshō) is possessed by Kokutō Chosōkabe.. Acquired during the many engagements with the forces of 「　」, through which his partner was able to digivolve to its Ultimate level. Prior to the final confrontation with 「　」 the Crest of Honor was utilized to further digivolve Kokutō's partner into Gaioumon, a form that he retains most often. It also holds the unique secondary ability of preventing outside interference during duels, a trait that Kokutō has employed to shift the outcomes of several battles over the years. Crest of Justice The Crest of Justice (正義の紋章, Seigi no Monshō) Crest of Power The Crest of Power (力の紋章, Chikara no Monshō) Crest of Purity The Crest of Purity (清純の紋章, Seijun no Monshō) Crest of Resolution The Crest of Resolution (覚悟の紋章, Kakugo no Monshō) is the crest belonging to Tsuyuri Kamikaze, acquired sometime during her travels within the digital world. Most believe that it grants Tsuyuri the ability to figure out the solution to any situation. She reveals that her crest, along with the other's, allowed her to further her partner's digivolution tree. Crest of Sanctity The Crest of Sanctity (尊厳の紋章, Songen no Monshō) Crest of Truth The Crest of Truth (真相の紋章, Shinsō no Monshō) is possessed by Kaname Soga. Acquired after accepting, overcoming and controlling the darkness within him, through which his partner was able to digivolve to its Ultimate level. During the final confrontation with 「　」 it was utilized to further digivolve his partner Dracomon into its final natural digivolution, Slayerdramon. It possesses a secondary function which allows Kaname to obtain the truth form others. Even allowing him to restore damaged memories. Interestly enough, he is unaffected by the effects of the it.